


shut up cecil

by writingfromthevoid (luciferxrising)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, cecil is being an annoying twat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferxrising/pseuds/writingfromthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear listeners, I have the most exciting news. Today, sitting next to me in the booth is my sweet, loving Carlos."<br/>inspired by <a href="http://kitroku.tumblr.com/post/55814181441/deicidium-so-how-much-of-a-disaster-would">this</a> post on tumblr<br/>just a dumb little, very short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up cecil

"Dear listeners, I have the most exciting news. Today, sitting next to me in the booth is my sweet, loving Carlos." Cecil smiles cheekily at the slightly flustered scientist, still dressed in his usual labcoat.

"Thank you Ceci-" he starts to say into the mike, but is quickly interrupted by an eager voice.

"Hear that? That's him!" Carlos smiles and gives a slight roll of his eyes.

"Cec-"

"Oh, words cannot.explain how happy I am right now!" He sighs softly and tries again,

"Cec-"

"You keep saying that, my dear Carlos, and I cannot help but wonder, is it a pet name? Oh, do you hear that Night Vale? Carlos has given me a pet name!"

Carlos lets out another deep sigh and leave back into the chair. This is going to be a long day...


End file.
